Le prince du désert
by Yael Lune Nonatsu
Summary: Quatre est perdu en plein désert arabe, s'en sortiratil? Pour Angie


Auteur : Naïa

Titre : Le prince du désert

Base : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Les personnages de gundam utilisés dans ce one shot appartiennent à Sunrise et compagnie

Genre : UA, petit morceau de bonheur

Couples : Quatre x Saya, Saya x Quatre

Remarques : Cette fic est dédicacée à ma femme Angie! En espèrant qu'elle te plaise amour!

Bonne lecture à vous tous

**

* * *

Le prince du désert**

Petit roumi

perdu dans la nuit, le désert voudrais

pouvoir te manger.

Une tribu passe, une jeune Touareg,

pour que tu ne trépasses, te joint à ses frères

qui la regardèrent.

Elle était fille

et très gracile

elle était belle

et comme telle,

elle t'aime.

Petit roumi

aux yeux si gris,

tu l'aimes aussi.

Quatre ouvrit les yeux. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que les Bédouins l'avaient recueilli. Plus de deux semaines que Saya veillait sur son sommeil jour et nuit. Saya avait reconnu en ce roumi si blond le prince du désert, le prince d'Arabie, son seigneur. Celui qui avait fui, disait-on, le mariage que son père avait arrangé pour lui avec la princesse du royaume de Sank. Saya ne pouvait qu'admirer son prince. Il était un fruit défendu et pourtant... Ces deux semaines à le veiller avait changé sa ferveur de sujet en amour pur et sincère. La première chose que virent les yeux gris de Quatre fut le visage d'un ange. Cet ange avait de longs cheveux bruns ondulés jusqu'à la taille. Ses paumettes hautes et ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient une invitation à la luxure. Mais ce qui finit par faire perdre la raison à Quatre étaient deux yeux noir brillants de désir et de bonheur. Le jeune homme, sans faire attention au lieu où il se trouvait, se souleva sur ses coudes et embrassa passionément la jeune fille à ses côtes. Celle-ci laissa échapper un cri de surprise, mais profita ensuite du baiser qu'elle savait être le seul qu'elle pourrait jamais avoir de son prince. Des cris retentirent dans la tente rompant la quiétude de Quatre. Saya réagit vivement et le repoussa.

"Je vois que notre invité est remis. Il va peut-être pouvoir nous renseigner sur son identité... quand il aura fini d'embrasser ma femme."

Les femmes présentes dans la tente s'étaient toutes agenouillées devant le nouveau venu. Quatre, perdu par ce moment de félicité, se leva. Son large pantalon était son seul vêtement faisant ressortir son torse musclé. Il vit sa tunique, son chesch et ses babouches sur un pouf au pied du lit. Il se tourna pour prendre ses affaires exposant ainsi son dos à l'homme qui retint un cri avant de s'aplatir au sol.

"Altesse, pardonnez-moi, je vous prie! J'ignorais qui vous étiez! Pardonnez-moi! Pitié seigneur!"

Sur le dos du dit seigneur s'étalait un splendide tatouage montrant un cheval en train de se cabrer. Ce cheval représentait Sandrock, signe de la royauté. Seul le sultan et son héritier étaient porteurs de ce signe.

"Vous êtes pardonné. C'est moi qui suis en tort. J'ai agis sous l'impulsion en croyant voir un ange. Excusez mon geste madame. Relève toi donc nomade!"

L'homme s'éxecuta tout en gardant une position inférieure au jeune homme.

"Saya n'a pas à vous pardonner altesse. Elle est à votre disposition si vous souhaitez quoique ce soit.

/Saya? C'est votre nom? " demanda Quatre en se penchant vers la jeune Touareg. La jeune femme acquiesça tout en continuant à fixer le sol.

"Levez-vous s'il vous plaît"

Saya ne savait que faire. Les coutumes voulaient qu'elle reste agenouillée devant son seigneur et son maître.

"Debout esclave! Le prince te l'a ordonné!"

L'homme commença à battre la jeune fille, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit face au prince. Quatre intervint rapidement.

"Pourquoi la battez-vous? Elle n'a rien fait de mal!

/Altesse, elle ne vous a pas obéi. Elle doit être punie!

/Personne ne mérite d'être battu et surtout pas votre splendide femme.

/Pardonnez mon insolence mais ce n'est pas ma femme. Ce n'est qu'une vulgaire esclave que j'ai racheté avec ses frères au marché de Saramanth.

/Une esclave?

/Oui, altesse. Elle ne mérite pas votre attention, ni votre considération! Ce n'est qu'un objet, à l'utilité limitée qui plus est."

A ces paroles, les yeux de Quatre changèrent de couleur et une aura de colère emplie la tente.

"Un objet? Aucun être humain, même s'il est esclave ne peut être considérer comme un objet! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?"

L'homme s'aplatit à nouveau au sol sous la forçe de l'aura de Quatre et bégaya son assentiment. De suite, toute tension s'envola et le jeune prince releva le bédouin.

"Je ne vous ai pas encore remercié de m'avoir sauvé de cette tempête.

/C'est normal altesse. Mais comment se fait-il que le prince d'Arabie se soit trouvé seul, à pieds, sans eau ni nourriture au milieu du désert pendant une tempête de sable?

/Vous devez avoir entendu les rumeurs à Saramanth. J'ai quitté le palais de mon père car je refuse le mariage qu'il a voulu pour moi.

/Pourquoi donc seigneur? Le royaume de Sank est notre allié depuis longtemps. Votre mariage avec la princesse Réléna Peacecraft unira de manière définitive nos deux pays.

/J'ai accepté de devenir sultan alors que ce n'était pas dans mes prétentions. Vous ne pouvez me demander d'aller plus à l'encontre de mes principes. Un marriage arrangé me répugne. D'autant plus que j'abhorre celle qui m'est promise.

/Vous me dites que vous voulez un mariage d'amour?"

Quatre le regarda étrangement. Cet homme se moquait-il de lui?

"Oui, absolument. Y-a-t-il un problème à cela?

/Certes non altesse! Votre mariage sera simplement notifié dans les annales royales!

/Pardon?

/Et bien oui! Ce sera la première fois qu'un prince royal, héritier du trône épousera la personne qu'il aime. Du moins en première femme. Le harem des sultans est souvent rempli de beautés que l'homme aime à contempler.

/Je crois que vous outrepassez là vos droits, nomade!

/Pardon altesse, pardon.

/Hn.

/Les femmes vont aller préparer le repas à présent."

L'homme frappa dans ses mains et toutes les femmes se relevèrent dans un ensemble époustouflant et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

"Allez! Allez! Dépêchez-vous donc!

/Attendez!" Quatre hésita. Devait-il finir sa phrase? L'homme et les femmes s'étaient immobilisés, attendant ce que leur prince avait à leur dire.

"Euh... Est-il possible que Saya reste avec moi? Je ne voudrais pas interférer dans le fonctionnement du camps mais... je voudrais... j'aimerais... ne pas rester seul... et... euh...

/ Pas d'explications altesse! Vos ordres et désirs prévalent les miens!

/ Mais...

/Non, non. Saya, tu es dès à présent au service su prince!"

Il ajouta en baissant la voix: "Obéis ou tu tâteras du fouet! Quoiqu'il te demande! N'oublie pas ou tu en pâtiras!

/ Oui maître.

/ Bien altesse. Je vous laisse avec votre nouvelle esclave.

/ Ce n'est pas mon esclave, nomade.

/ Je vous en fait cadeau, seigneur. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire! Et je m'appelle Ali. Je suis marchand d'esclave à travers le désert et ses oasis.

/ Maître Ali, je ne peux accepter votre "cadeau". C'est... trop.

/ Prince Quatre, Saya vous intéresse, je vous la donne. Quand vous n'en voudrez plus, vous n'aurez qu'à la revendre, la tuer ou que sais-je encore! Je vous laisse. Je vous verrais pour le repas."

Sur ces paroles, l'homme quitta l'abri de tissu laissant derrière lui un prince timide et rougissant et sa nouvelle esclave, prosternée au sol. Saya tremblait. Comment serait son nouveau maître? Son air angélique pouvait cacher un homme tyrannique. Pourtant, tout en elle lui criait qu'elle avait tort. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il avait été courtois et galant si l'on exceptait le baiser.

"Relève toi s'il te plaît."

Saya hésita.

"Relève toi. Je ne veux jamais te voir te prosterner ainsi devant moi."

Saya se releva mais garda les yeux fixés au sol.

"Regarde moi. Lorsque nous serons seuls, je veux que tu me regardes et me tutoies. Entendu?

/ Oui maître.  
/ Et pas de mâitre. Appelle moi Quatre.

/ Mais...

/ Pas de mais! Tu dois obéir, non?"

Saya leva les yeux sur le prince. Une expression malicieuse trônait sur son visage et lorsqu'il vit l'air incrédule de la jeune fille, Quatre explosa de rire.

"Allons ne me regarde pas comme ça! Si j'ai bien compris, c'est grâce à toi que je suis encore en vie. Je te dois bien ça. Et puis, je n'aime pas que l'on se considère inférieur à moi. Je suis un homme comme les autres.

/ Vous ne m...

/ Tu!

/ Tu?"

Le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête et la jeune fille reprit.

" Tu ne me dois rien. Je... J'ai...

/ Oui? Tu?

/ Avant de savoir que tu étais mon prince, je t'ai trouvé... attirant. C'est pour ça que j'ai convaincu maître Ali de te sauver. De toute manière, il t'aurait vendu à Saramanth en moins de deux jours.

/ Attirant!"

Quatre semblait stupéfait.

"Je n'ai jamais été attirant! Tout en moi est contraire à ceux de notre pays! Je n'ai pas ces magnifiques cheveux noirs, ils sont...

/ ... blond comme les blés et splendides! Et tes yeux ont la couleur si particulière des nuages aux jours de moussons. (Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de mousson en Arabie mais qui s'en préoccupe sincèrement? lol) Quatre, ta beauté n'est pas celle des nôtres, mais elle est tienne. Tu ressembles à un ange qui aurait atterit par hasard sur Terre!

/ Saya...

/ Oui?"

Leurs yeux se plongèrent dans ceux de l'autre.

"Tu es si belle... Est-ce que... je... peux?"

Quatre avançait doucement sa main vers le visage de Saya. La jeune fille, toujours plongée dans les yeux du prince, acquiesça de la tête.

"Belle! Si belle!"

La main du jeune homme se posa délicatement sur la joue gauchede Saya et commença à explorer le visage de la jeune Touareg.

D'abord le nez.

"Si délicat,"

Puis la joue droite,

"si douce,"

ses yeux,

"merveilleux,"

son nez à nouveau,

"si fin,"

et sa bouche,

"si tendre,"

ses lèvres.

"si pulpeuses."

La main baladeuse fut remplaçée par une bouche avide de découverte qui suivit le même chemin. Saya tressaillit quand les lèvres du prince entrèrent en contact avec les siennes. Le baiser étai doux, tendre. Saya passa ses bras autour du cou du prince alors que ceux de Quatre enserrait sa taille. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné et les mains de plus en plus baladeuses. Le blond rompit le baiser et regarda la jeune femme.

"Tu es sûre?"

Un hochement de tête répondit au jeune homme qui se sépara d'elle pour fermer le rabat de la tente avant de revenir se blottir dans cette douce étreinte. La suite ne regarde qu'eux mais l'on peut assurer que leur repas fut retardé de quelques heures.

-/-

En se levant lendemain, le soleil trouva le couple dans le lit. Saya avait la tête sur le torse de Quatre dont le bras entourait la jeune femme.

"Comment es-tu devenue esclave?

/ Un marchand d'esclave a attaqué ma tribu. Les vieux et les bébés ont été tues et les autres ont été fait esclaves. Le marchand nous a vendu a Saramanth où Ali m'a racheté avec deux de mes frères et quelques autres hommes de la tribu.

/ Ca fait combien de temps?

/ Ca va faire un an dans une semaine.

/ Saya, ma Saya... Tu ne resteras pas esclave plus longtemps. Tu es libre.

/ Quatre, tu connais la loi aussi bien que moi. Un esclave ne peut être libéré de sa condition que par deux choses: la mort et le mariage à une personne libre. Ce n'est pas mon cas. Quoique tu dises, même si tu es le prince du pays, je resterai esclave.

/ Epouse-moi.

/ Pardon?

/ Saya épouse-moi! Tu seras libre!

/ Non Quatre.

/ Mais pourquoi?

/ Je ne veux pas me marier à toi pour être libre. Je ne veux pas t'enchaîner à moi et que tu puisses le regretter et m'en vouloir plus tard, alors c'est non Quatre.

/ Saya! Je t'aime et c'est de tout mon coeur, de toute mon âme que je te supplie de m'épouser!

/ Quatre...

/ Veux-tu de moi comme époux? Je te serais toujours fidèle.

/ Oh Quatre! Bien sur que je veux de toi!

/ Je t'aime Saya.

/ Je t'aime mon prince.

/ Ah non! Pas de ça entre nous mon ange."

Tendrement, ils s'embrassèrent scellant ainsi leur promesse.

"Quatre? Il y a tout de même un problème... Quatre, tu m'écoutes?

/ Mais oui, mais oui.

/ Quatre... je ne suis... pas sûre qu'en... m'embrassant... dans le cou... comme tu le... fais... tu puisses... comprendre... ce que je... dis. Quatre... s'il te plaît!

/ D'accord. Je t'écoute Saya.

/ Quatre, ton père n'accepteras jamais que tu épouses une esclave.

/ Il n'aura pas le choix! Soit il accepte, soit je renonce au trône et fuis avec toi.

/ Mais...

/ Pas de mais. Je t'aime et je ne laisserais rien, ni personne nous séparer. Jamais!

/ Ahhibak Quatre. (je t'aime en arabe)

/ Moi aussi ma Saya, moi aussi. Mais dis moi, au fait, où va la caravane?

/ A Saramanth.  
/ Saramanth? Mais n'en vient-elle pas?

/ Oui, mais un messager est arrivé il y a deux jours. Pour le mariage du prince Quatre et de la princesse Réléna, tous les nomades sont appellés à Saramanth.

/ Fantastique! Mon père prépare mon mariage même si je ne suis pas là! Très bien! Ce mariage aura lieu, mais tu seras la mariée Saya!

/ Et la princesse Réléna?

/ Elle rentrera chez elle, c'est tout.

/ Je ... je pourrais très bien être... ta seconde épouse...

/ Saya, tu seras ma première et ma seule femme!

/ Pour toujours?

/ Pour toujours, je te le jure."

Un baiser vint sceller cette nouvelle promesse tandis que la caravane repartai vers Saramanth.

-/-

Deux semaines avaient passé et lcaravane arrivait à Saramanth. A l'abri entre les dunes de sables, la cité se dressait fièrement. Le palais, facilement repérable par sa taille, siègait au milieu de la ville. La caravane menée par Ali se dirigait vers lui. Lorsque Quatre apparut, toute la population l'acclama et se prosterna. A ses côtés, Saya doutait. Des paroles prononçées au milieu du désert s'oublient facilement en ville. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'oublierait jamais ces deux semaines passées dans le désert avec son aimé. Quatre lui prit la main sentant ses hésitations.

"Etre ici ne change rien à ce que je t'ai dit dans le désert Saya. Nous allons convaincre mon père!"

Arrivés devant l'enceinte du palais, les nomades furent encerclés par les Maganacs.

"Que venez-vous faire ici? Les nomades doivent planter leurs tentes hors de la cité!

/ Je n'ai plus le droit d'entrer chez moi Rachid?

/ Maître Quatre! Où étiez-vous? Cela fait plus d'un mois que les Maganacs retournent la cité pour vous retrouver!

/ C'est bien parce que je savais cela que je suis parti dans le désert où Ali m'a sauvé la vie. Pouvons-nous entrer? Je dois voir mon père.

/ Bien sûr maître Quatre, entrez. Cependant, les nomades doivent rester là.

/ Désolé Ali. Saya, viens avec moi.

/ Je ne voudrais pas être insolent maître Quatre, mais n'avez- vous pas suffisamment d'esclaves au palais? Vous devriez laisser celle-ci aux nomades.  
/ Rachid, peux-tu répéter ce que tu viens de dire? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu la manière dont tu as parlé de la femme que j'aime!

/ Pardonnez moi maître, je ne savais pas. Pardonnez moi madame, mon erreur était involontaire.

/ Il n'y a rien a pardonné monsieur. Je suis esclave, l'esclave de Quatre.

/ Saya! Ne dis plus jamais ça! C'est faux! Rachis, conduis-nous à mon père veux-tu."

-/-

Dans la salle du trône, vingt-neuf princesses et leur père attendaient le retour du prince héritier. La clameur de la population était parvenue jusque dans cette pièce au coeur du palais.

"Il ne devrait plus tardermaintenant. Iria, va à sa rencontre. Rachel, va chercherla princesse Réléna.

/ Sa présence est-elle réellement nécessaire père?

/ Rache! On ne discute pas les ordres de père!

/ Pardonnez moi père, ma soeur."

Les deux princesses quittèrent la salle et prirent une direction différente.

"Père, croyez-vous que Quatre soit revenu dans le but de vous obéir et de contracter cette alliance.

/ Sarah, tu connais ton frère aussi bien que moi. Il y a peu de chance qu'il obéisse. Je vais lui trouver un autre mariage, voilà tout."

L'homme semblait las. Depuis la naisasnce de Quatre seize ans auparavant, il n'avait fait que survivre. Sa favorite était morte en donnant la vie à son héritier. Son harem avait beau être fourni, une seule femme l'avait rendu heureux et elle était morte.

Soudain, le hérault ouvrit la porte.

"Le prince Quatre, héritier du trône, sa soeur Iria et Saya la nomade!"

Les trois personnes annonçées entrèrent et tous les regards se posèrent sur la "nomade". La jeune femme était cramponnée à Quatre qui l'entourait d'un bras protecteur. Ses habits étaient ceux d'une esclave, mais sa beauté égalait celle des soeurs de Quatre. Tout le monde se demandait qui était cette jeune personne.

"Quatre, mon fils! Enfin te voici revenu de ton voyage pré-nuptial!

/ Père...

/ Qui est cette jeune femme? Ton esclave de voyage, je suppose."

A ces paroles, le sultan vit la jeune femme trembler dans les bras de son fils. Ce dernier ressera son étreinte autour d'elle et lui mrumuraquelques mots à l'oreille. Elle acquiesça et se sépara de lui comme à regret pour se rappocher d'Iria qui la regardait d'un oeil bienveillant. Quatre s'approcha de son père.

"Voulez-vous retirer ce que vous avez dit père? Cette femme n'est pas esclave. Elle est la femme que j'aime et que j'épouserai.

/ Fort bien mon fils, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Il est vrai que sa beauté sera appréciable pour toi."

Quatre n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la porte s'ouvrit et le hérault tenta d'annoncer la princesse Réléna avant d'être interrompu par un cri.

"Quaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Une boule rose se jeta sur le pauvre prince qui atterit au sol sous le poids de la princesse.

"Oh mon Quatre! Tu es enfin revenu de ton voyage! Nous allons pouvoir nous marier dès demain! Je t'aime tellement...

/ Réléna!

/ Oui?

/ Me laisserais-tu me relever?

/ Mais bien sûr mon sucre d'orge! (Non Lihiel, je ne pense pas à CE sucre d'orge là!)

/ Réléna, Quatre a ramené quelqu'un de son voyage.

/ Oh! Vraiment?

/ Hn.

/ Oh oui! Cette esclave est pour moi mon Quatrouninet d'amour à moi?"

La colère de Quatre venait d'atteindre son paroxysme. Il s'approcha de Saya et la prit dans ses bras. La Touareg tremblait. Quatre lui avait promis quelque chose, mais ses résolutions tiendraient-elles face à son père et à sa fiancée? Le ton de Quatre lorsqu'il s'adressa à Réléna était douceureux, mais l'on y sentait malgré tout la haine et la colère.

"Réléna, je te présente Saya. Elle est la femme que j'aime et que je vais épouser.

/ Ce n'est pas vrai! Tu mens Quatre! Je suis la seule que tu aimes!

/ Vraiment?

/ Mais oui. Je le sais même si tu le dis jamais. C'est évide..."

Réléna fut interrompue par une scène dépassant son entendement. Bravant les traditions, la cour, son père et sa fiancée, il embrassait Saya qui ne le repoussait pas. C'était plutôt le contraire.

"Quatre! C'est indécent! On n'embrasse pas une femme en public!

/ Je vous l'accorde père, j'ai dépassé les limites. Cependant, vous et Réléna ne semblaient pas comprendre que Saya est la seule femme que j'épouserais de toute ma vie! A vez-vous déjà eu ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre père? Moi oui et je refuse de laisser partir la femme qui m'a touché de cette foudre là. Et cela ne se discute pas.

/ Quatre...

/ Mais... mais... C'est impossible! Quatre, je suis ta promise! C'est moi que tu dois épouser!

/ Et moi Réléna , je te renvoi! Tu n'es et ne seras jamais ma femme! Père, je ne vous ai jamais demandé quoique ce soit. Aujourd'hui, je vous prie de me laisser me marier à Saya. Si vous refusez, vous n'aurez plus d'héritier. Je partirai et épouserai Saya ailleurs.

/ Qu'est-ce que je te disais, Sarah? Comment coulais-tu que cet insolent obéisse?

/ Père...

/ Quatre, viens ici. Présente-moi donc ton unique fiancée.

/ Père!

/ Père, vous êtes...

/ D'accord? Bien sûr Sarah! Tout ce que je veux, c'est le bonheur de mes enfants!"

Quatre courut se jeter dans les bras de son père entraînant Saya avec lui. En ce jour, le bonheur était au rendez-vous pour le jeune couple.

-/-

_Un an plus tard. Le sultan est décédé et Quatre est monté sur le trône depuis près de six mois._

"Saya?

/ Quatre! C'est seulement maintenant que tu viens me voir?

/ Désolé ma chérie. On m'avait dit que tu dormais.  
/ Tu les as vu?

/ Oui. Ils sont magnifiques. Ils ont tes yeux.

/ Mais Quatre, ils ont tes splendides cheveux! Nos enfants ont tout pour eux. Leur père est le sultan d'Arabie et leur mère son unique femme...

/ Saya ma douce... on dirait que tu regrettes quelque chose...

/ Oh non Quatre! Notre mariage, nos jumeaux... non je ne regrette rien. C'est juste que... je me dis que c'est injuste pour la pauvre Réléna. Elle t'aime tellement!

/ Saya, on en a déjà parlé. C'est toi et toi seule que j'aime. Tu es une femme fantastique et tu viens de me donner deux magnifiques enfants. Je suis un homme comblé. Je ne veux rien de plus. Juste ton bonheur. Seulement ton bonheur.

/ Et celui de nos enfants.

/ Oui, bien sûr. Ahhibak Saya.

/ Ahhibak Quatre."

Le couple s'embrassa dans la lumière déclinante du soleil. Le désert veillait sur leur famille et leur bonheur.


End file.
